The present invention relates to interface controllers for use with electric motors.
Electric motors often include motor controllers for instructing the motors how to operate and interface controllers for communicating with the motor controllers. Each motor controller and interface controller receives electrical power from an external power source such as an AC 120V mains power line that must be converted to DC power and/or undergo a voltage reduction before the power can be delivered to the electrical circuits of the controllers. The interface controller does not have its own way to receive reduced voltage power and requires an external or auxiliary transformer to be connected thereto. This increases production costs for wiring and packaging and creates compatibility issues between interface controller models and auxiliary transformers.